


[ART] The old guard marches on - Andy, Booker, Joe & Nicky

by phoenixacid



Series: Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BAMF The Old Guard Ensemble, Desert March Scene (The Old Guard), Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Team as Family, Video Format: MP4, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: "I lead a group of immortals. An army I guess. Soldiers, fighters like you." – Andy
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Phoenixacid's The Old Guard Fanarts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839580
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	[ART] The old guard marches on - Andy, Booker, Joe & Nicky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts), [Midnight_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Run/gifts).



> For being awesomely supportive, always. ♥
> 
> Based on that scene where they walked through the desert! Colours were inspired by the [comics](https://cdn2-www.superherohype.com/assets/uploads/2019/02/TheOldGuard.jpg).
> 
> Hope you'll like this piece!

  
Work in Progress MP4 video progression can be reblogged on Tumblr

[@ LINK](https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/624580625605820416/the-old-guard-marches-on-andy-booker-joe)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment is ♥
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [phoenix-acid](https://phoenix-acid.tumblr.com/post/624580919025647616/the-old-guard-marches-on-by-phoenixacid-i-lead-a)!


End file.
